The present invention relates generally to the field of olefin polymerization catalysis, supported catalyst compositions, methods for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins, and polyolefins. More specifically, this invention relates to fluorided solid oxide activator-supports, methods for producing such fluorided solid oxide activator-supports, and to catalyst compositions employing these fluorided solid oxide activator-supports.
It would be beneficial to produce fluorided solid oxide activator-supports that would have increased surface area and increased catalyst activity in olefin polymerization processes, for example, using metallocene-based catalyst systems. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.